With the development of a virtual server technology in recent years, technologies of causing plural virtual servers on a physical server and of moving the virtual servers in operation between different physical servers (online migration) have been available. The migration is described in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-244481